


Surreal Reality

by Eternusx229, rhapshie



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Imagery imagery, Maybe fantasy au, Running through the forest, Supernatural - Freeform, Yuure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternusx229/pseuds/Eternusx229, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapshie/pseuds/rhapshie
Summary: -The sun had set and soon the chirping from the crickets resounded throughout the house where he sat. Everything felt like it had been torn from him yet he couldn't express his loss but the only thing he could do was let out a silent cry.





	Surreal Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Art by Rhapshie

The world is full of mysteries. Be it small or big, nothing ever seems to become a surprise when you let yourself be drifted into the stream of the wonders of the world…

The gentle spring breeze blew creating a melodious tune that drifted into his ears. Chiming and creaking. Nature's easily missed music danced along the wind with trees that swayed, branches that creaked and stretched like a thousand arms along the current. Leaves fell to the ground with its strength, others floated their way to the paved ground dancing about the feet of children and the few passerbys.

The river nearby luring him to keep walking along the bank and as if caught in a trance, he allowed himself to be taken away. Hands easily placed behind his back, he walked admiring the peaceful scenery before him. It was rare the days where work didn’t hinder his time spent wandering aimlessly surrounded by the vast scenery of his current stationed location. There wasn't much to do in the countryside but he didn't mind it either. He enjoyed the serenity, the beauty and most of all the almost home like atmosphere he had managed to trap himself in. It wasn't unlike him to capture whatever caught his eye nor did it seem unusual to those that passed him. He knew he stuck out from the rest. Not in a bad way but his attire screamed of that from the city but he didn't mind. It wouldn't take long to blend right in, not that that was his goal anyway. Every now and then he’d snap pictures with his camera, one that he had held onto since long ago cherishing the moments and creating new ones with the various landscapes that caught his attention.

The wind picked up again coming in stronger than before making his hair sway about. He let out a soft chuckle raising his hand trying to fix the inevitable. Mother nature was truly frightening yet so playful at times.

Not at all caring about the fact that the sun would set soon, he sought shelter from the sun's rays underneath an oak tree. It was nice and cool. The shadows of the tree protecting him from the summer heat and he inwardly scolded himself for wearing pants. Most of all black in the middle of summer. If that hadn't helped perhaps his shirt was also a poor decision as it was light gray. Very unforgiving under such circumstances. He had underestimated the humidity level and much less the heat in the countryside that he was having second guesses but stood his ground to rejuvenate what little energy he could.

Fuji leaned against the large bark and let out a soft sigh. The air was clearer, cleaner and totally different from the city. There was no doubt that he would most definitely find what he was looking for out here but as he let his eyes close he wondered if it was in fact a good decision at all. He knew all too well about his bad streak on meeting deadlines and mulling over them. He knew that when the change was right, he'd definitely become lazy but right now felt so good to do just that.

Being an author had always been something he had taken an interest in at a young age. Often deemed being a curious boy, he would go to and from the library once if not twice a day reading away whatever book that had taken a liking to him. Intrigued with every story within the pages he immersed himself in and falling deeper and deeper into the arms of the authors who had written them, he found himself unable to tear himself away from the millions of books that lined the shelves of his local library. Within every book lied a different story, a different tale and a different world. He had fallen in love with the countless authors that had the imagination to create such wonderful, sad, exciting and love inspired pieces that he had wanted to become an author when he grew of age.

It wasn't fate that had really led him to find his aspiration as much as it was bad luck. He loved his family but at a young age he realized not everything would ever be the same after a divorce. Perhaps that's what had driven him to find an escape. His little brother Yuuta probably didn't figure it out until later in life and his older sister Yumiko had known the effect it would give them. So it wasn't a surprise when Mom was away longer than usual on certain nights which would sometimes lead to weeks. He couldn't blame her but sometimes he couldn't understand why things went down the road they did. Later on, he would come to realize that but he was too young so he chose to hide.

Behind his smile and behind his books he knew he was safe. So he decided to further stimulate that side of him that didn't seem satisfied with just diving into books themselves anymore and began to let his imagination go wild. He liked to think he started young. Most children wrote in diaries, describing their daily activities, if they were nature enough, their daily bouts of gossip but he wasn’t like most children. At his age he had already written what his sister liked to call a novel inspired by a love story he had read once. To him it was a short story without an ending because his biggest dilemma was letting something good end. So a short story derived from one too many romance novels that became something more to him than anything else.

On his tenth birthday, on the day his mother had been home which he considerably cherished unlike many times before, she had given him a camera. It was rather odd and large. Barely capable of fitting in his hands, she chuckled at him before he stared at it in wonder. It was unique, old and the light scratches on them held a sense of authenticity to it that made his heart skip a beat. He didn't understand why such a simple gift had ignited a flame in him that broke out into a sudden war that he was incapable of ending. Fuji began to use it to his advantage. A tool to better help him in the areas he personally thought he was lacking. Inspiration derived from capturing a moment to forever cherishing it and understanding the subtly behind the moment.  
He decided to put his own personal challenge to use and joined the photography club in middle school. Maybe he had underestimated himself or he just didn't want to really believe it but sooner or later he had found himself winning awards for his creative and artistic unique style. But only until then did he realize that something had been missing, something didn't feel right and that's when he figured out that he had missed the flow of his pen along a clean, untouched piece of paper.

Animated to return back to the world he had stepped out of, he began writing and without really noticing he had begun creating characters with a plot that even satisfied him along with the scenery to go with it. He had written an adventure that he hadn't ever expected to come from his own imagination something that he immediately realized wasn't because of his own creativity but of his own experiences behind a lens. Like opening Pandora's box, the camera had further altered his own perspective of the world and he was still only twelve.

Having the possibilities of seeing things in a new perspective led to some opportunities and gave him a number of a ideas that would soon come to light in what was probably his twentieth filled out notebook. These were ideas he never really thought he'd ever really share with anyone although his sister would sometimes take a peek. At first, he was shy and wouldn't really let her. But being the big sister she was, she had actually helped him in things such as mistakes and even suggested a few things which he was grateful for. Even though she knew it was a hobby she had persisted, more than once, to further expand his chances of becoming an author by just submitting his best work. At the time, he hadn't really given it much thought. He just enjoyed the idea of creating and bending reality depending on the genre so he rejected her time after time again. Until one day his rejections hadn't reached her and she did it for him.

Grateful yet again but perhaps for the first time in his life he had felt unworthy of it, he was chosen by an publishing company. Soon, he had been partnered with an editor and they spoke about submitting his work. It was overwhelming and everything came crashing down at just the age thirteen. His sister had helped him for the most part with handling a few of the things he couldn't but his company had been more than helpful. What really shocked him amongst everything was his success. And even he had been nominated and won a few awards by the age of sixteen. He had decided to pick up his camera once again. He never wanted to let the opportunity of capturing the world's missed wonders with his lens. So he began to photograph anything that caught his eye. Occasionally, he would decide to hand it in to a few people he had met along the way to publish it in magazines but he never accepted anything more. Because as much as he was devoted to the camera, he was very much endowed in his writing.

He often thought what would have happened, where would he be had he taken the road through that lens. What kind of people would he have met and what kind of adventures would he go through. But most of it was all thoughts that ended with lost answers. Truth was sometimes he wished he had but he couldn't ignore the itching he would feel to write ideas, create world's. Almost like an addiction he didn't want to end.

At this, he sighed and with a shake of his head, he brought himself back to reality. Unable to tear his eyes away from the sun lit river nor the way the trees moved with the wind, he smiled. His fingers idly brushed along the cool steel frame of his camera. Entranced by the slow movement of the grass and the cloudless blue sky, he raised it looking through the viewfinder. His index finger lingered atop the shutter button awaiting for the perfect moment. Taking in a shallow deep breath, he pressed the shutter but everything went black as a tall broad figure jumped into his frame ruining his shot. “Hey!”

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at all the leaves that were now on top of him along with a few broken branches on his lap. He looked above him staring at the hole amongst the large tree and then at the person in front of him in confusion. “Sorry.” The man in front of him said almost in a whisper. His deep rich voice complimenting his magnificent build. His pants were rolled up to just about below his knees and his button down shirt was wide open exposing his almost athletic chest. A light sheen of sweat evidently shined on his body due to summer heat. His eyes traveled down to his shoes that were battered and beginning to tear in certain places before noticing his hair that was messy and ruffled in a way that looked like he had tried to tame it to say the least.

Not at all knowing what to think about what just happened nor how it happened, he tilted his head and said the first thing that came to mind, “Were you...watching me?” He asked curiously at the sudden entrance of said stranger that looked more like a wild runaway.

Given by his masculine features and the lack of any signs of ageing, Fuji assumed he was at least his age. The man suddenly turned and crouched down coming inches away from his face that Fuji had to back up against the bark. After what felt like minutes he backed away and hazel widened eyes that held a strange gentle yet fierce hold to them narrowed, “Watching?” The man asked in a questioning tone. Fuji blinked at him but before he could say anything the man spoke again. “No.” And moved to sit in front of him like a child would after being told not to do something.

If there was probably one bad habit Fuji Syuusuke had it was the habit of laughing at the most inexplicable things that would occur and right now was one of those unexplainable moments. The idea of having a grown man, dressed in the way he was with an attitude of what seemed like a grown child with too much pride jump out from a tree seemed unreal. Most likely he had fallen asleep and this was a dream that was being conjured from the depths of his mind in which he had hidden deep within himself so he went along with it and gave the man a genuine smile, “Do you like climbing?” The man looked at the grass in wonder before looking up at him again before his gaze fell on his camera. He followed his line of vision and raised the camera. “This?” He chuckled. “It’s a camera.”

“I know what it is.” His voice was rough, almost irritated.

Not fully understanding what was happening nor why he was experiencing something like it, he moved to get up. “I’m sorry if I bothered you. I’ll be leaving.” Brushing away the stray leaves that had fallen on him, he idly wondered how he hadn't seen him earlier when he had sat down. A man his height would definitely cast a shadow yet he didn't remember there being one to begin with.

“Tomorrow,” The man started and he stopped once again. “Tomorrow, will you also be here?” The tone from his voice gave off an almost softer yet saddened feel and it triggered an emotion that he couldn't explain. He looked around to find not a single soul walking down either path and found it strange as there were surely people walking by before he had sat down. It was like they were stuck in time and it was just the two of them surrounded by nature. The wind bearing witness to their spoken words and carrying it with her to a place untold.

He turned to look at the man that sat still awaiting his response. “Yes.” A red object flew past them impeding their conversation. Stunned, he looked at the object then back at the direction it came from. A little boy ran up to him apologizing and he shook his head, “Be careful, okay?” The little boy smiled and nodded running after the red ball. He stared at the boy running away, his curiosity piqued. He turned back to the man only to find him gone. Cocking his head to one side, he looked around but found no sign of him. The people that he hadn't seen earlier stared at him as he paced around looking for the stranger. Life was truly full of many things things and one of them was definitely surprises.

The walk home had been peculiar. Never had he spent so much time in thought about something that had happened in a day. Although the day itself had been pretty mediocre until that happened, he wasn't entirely too sure how to take it. Suddenly the promise of meeting this strange runaway dawned him. How could a man his age be running amok within trees? Surely it was a thing that died once hitting adulthood and he was certain that he was at least in the late twenties. Having grown up in the city he wasn’t really apt to climbing up trees but he did used to think they were fun. Maybe he had a lot of pent up youth. He remembered the way those eyes stared up at him in our anticipation and wonder as if he hadn't seen anyone in years. Something about the way he had looked at him made him feel...sad, like if he had said one wrong thing the man would break in front of him.

Shaking the dreadful feeling away he continued his walk home. The sky was tainted in a beautiful orange hue and the clouds were almost the color purple. Almost like a painting in the sky, he smiled.

The next day he walked the same road he had walked the previous day. Deciding to leave his camera at home after he had filled his roll of film, he decided to bring a book to pass the time. One of the many he had brought with himself in case he had lost himself with the environment, they would help guide him back to the place he belonged. He was often quick to distractions and maybe that was something that had prompted him to come to a place as secluded as the countryside to do his work. The city was just full of distractions and that would simply not due. Maybe he’d read underneath the tree where he had met the man yesterday since he had no other way to contact said man.

The weather had been just as calming and as tranquil as it had been yesterday if not just a bit hotter and for that he mentally cursed himself once more. Underestimating the heat he chose to wear lighter colors which didn't really help as he was wearing beige pants with a light blue top that was breezy enough yet he could feel the sun affecting burning through him despite his somewhat summery attire. With the wind absent of its playful touches and gentle caress he figured it was a perfect day to read in the shade. Running his thumb along the hardcover as he walked, he came across an old couple. Hands intertwined with one another and smiling at whatever it was they spoke about, he politely bowed and greeted them. “Good afternoon.” He found it endearing that given their old age they still held hands. It made him want to experience love at such an old age for the sake of that subtle gesture. He had only about three real relationships in his life yet none had been as solid as theirs were.

They stopped and smiled at him with such warmth, “Good afternoon young man.” The old man greeted, “Such a lovely day for a walk is it not?”

He nodded and looked up at the sky that held only but a few clouds that slowly drifted by creating shadows. “Yes. It is.”

The old lady stared at him in wonder before her expression changed to one of slight astonishment, her tone slightly high pitched, “Are you from around here?” She asked with an unwavering smile on her wrinkled face. Her hair slightly grey but he could still make out the light brown strands that it used to be. Her eyes held a kindness to them indicating she had lived a happy life.

He shook his head, “I’m from Tokyo.”

“Ah Tokyo! What are you doing so far from the city my boy?”

He chuckled at both of their reactions. The astonishment from leaving the city never felt more amplified as their thick accent drifted into his ears. It was far. Perhaps farther than he expected and didn't know until he had taken the train and a bus that only passed once every two hours. But given he wanted to experience life away from the bustling crowds, the packed traffic and bright lights he didn't think it was a bad choice. His stay although short for now had been quite exciting and unexpected to say the least. The fleeting thought of moving to a rural town tucked deep within Japan entertained him. He’d still be able to work but maybe when it came for events it’d be quite troublesome. “I came here to get away.” He replied honestly.

The old lady's face turned into one of concern as she let out a small gasp, “You ran away?!”

“No,” He chuckled again at the way her tone had gone higher than before. “It’s just so beautiful out here.” His voice distant and his eyes lingered on the wonderful scenery that surrounded them. Compared to the city, this place tickled his heart unlike any other.

“Ah, yes. It is quite peaceful. We’ve lived here for fifty years now. How time flies.” She replied. “Many children have grown up and left. Others... have gone.” She whispered the left part. “I knew a boy just like you once. Handsome young man he was.” Fuji stared at her and awaited the rest of the story that ended faster than it had started by her husband.

“Now, let the boy hear the story another day.” He smiled and she nodded. “We’re just up the hill. Do come visit us young man.” He said extending his hand. Firm and yet unwavering strength came from it despite his old age.

“Fuji Syuusuke.” He introduced himself shaking the his hand. He was a little hunched over and even though he had quite a few years on him he could make out that he was probably a very handsome man in his day.

“You can call me Kosuke. Have a good day, Fuji-kun.” He nodded and they continued their journey. His lips curved up as he watched them walk down the path still hand in hand. Mentally cursing himself for leaving his camera he revelled at the beautiful and heartwarming sight. During times like these when words were exchanged was it the most wondrous of times, yet he had failed to capture it. Just a simple greeting could change the depth of any one yet he was absent of his trusty lens. Sighing he continued walking towards the promise he had made the day before.

Sitting on the grass he laid his head against the bark. Feeling the ridges against it nonetheless the cool breeze from underneath the shade and the scent of the grass, he felt at peace. It was tranquil and he wondered how long would it take for him to grow tired of such a place. He hadn’t been here for a few days and he already had met the most interesting people.

He was quite surprised his managed had allowed him to be so far from the city saying it would be good for him even indicating that he needed a spark. One that that induced variety in his work and as much as the words had hurt him at the time he couldn’t help but agree. It was one thing to read about things such as far away lands and another to experience them in person.

He tried to recall the times he had been out with nature as a kid but couldn't recall any. It seemed he was more naive when it really came down to it. He cracked open his book and ran his hand along the page, a smile formed on his face at the familiarity of the words that drew images in his head as he proceeded and let the time pass.

Having been lost in the book he had read one too many times, it came as a shock when a voice drifted into his ears, soft yet harsh. Much like the one he had heard yesterday. “Hello.” Completely startled, the book flew out of his hands as he stared wide eyed at the person that hadn't made a single noise upon arrival. Recognizing the man as the same person he let out a forced chuckle. “Sorry.” The man apologized, eyes cast downward as he moved away hiding behind the tree.

Standing up he shouted, “Hey, wait.” He called out after the man that walked further into the trees. The man stopped abruptly and he too came to a halt. “Don’t apologize.” Fuji said softly catching on that maybe he had hurt him in some way yet it should've been the other way around.

The man turned around, his eyes once again held that sadness, “I scared you.” He whispered.

As he stared at the man in front him he realized he was wearing the same clothes and wondered if maybe he had indeed come face to face with a man of the wild. In times like these people were supposed to feel fear but he didn’t. It was strange. “It’s okay.” He said in a gentle tone and went to pat him but the man moved. Taking a closer look at him and analyzing his peculiar characteristics, it was almost as if he had some childish qualities despite his very obvious age.

“Your book.” The man pointed at it. They had walked pretty far and he hadn't even noticed. He went over to pick it up and faced the man again. “Camera?”

Fuji chuckled. He certainly was a man of little words. There was a term for people like him but it escaped him. “I left it.” He explained holding the book out to him. “Want to read?”

The man looked down at the grass again before turning around to look further into the forest as if something had called him. “I can’t.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I can’t.”

Certainly he was about his age. He had to know how to read. It would be impossible for him not to. But if he was a man of the forest it would make sense in a way but then again…

Fuji suppressed a chuckle thinking maybe he had read one too many fantasy books to cloud the rational side of mind and before stopping himself, his lips began to move. “I can teach you.” He said with a smile staring at the man’s broad back before him.

“Not here.” He frowned at hearing that deep voice a notch lower that it’s seemingly usual tone. If not here then maybe he could invite him over but before he could, the man began walking further moving aside a few branches making a passage. “Come.” The man said looking at him with a hopeful gaze that borderline looked like joy behind those hazel eyes of his.

There was something about the way he looked at him that made Fuji wonder what had it been that had caused that sense of loss and emptiness that drifted past hazel eyes. He wondered if there was something to it and found himself drawn to it just to get an answer.

Not at all knowing what he would come face to face to, he headed inside the green land that lied beyond what seemed like nothing but tall thick trees.

If it hadn't been quiet already waiting for said mystery man to show, then it grew even still. The atmosphere surrounding them... soundless as a whole new world revealed itself to them beyond the trees and bushes. Bark large enough to be compared to a car's height, stretched across the ground as if placed there for time to take hold. Trees that were unbelievably large and strange in many ways further widened his knowledge of mother nature. Standing there in awe, he realized he knew nothing of the man taking him further into the unknown except that perhaps he was delusional, mental maybe, but the way he had stopped to wait for him made him think otherwise.

“What's your name?” Asked Fuji hoping that he actually had one.

The tension grew between them. The taller of the two hopped over a fallen tree before ducking underneath sagging leaves larger than his head. Fuji thought it was pointless to ask as the minutes passed and no response came from his lips. “Tezuka.” He finally said. Voice soft but baritone enough to hear amongst the still Earth.

Fuji played the name back in his mind, feeling it and wondering if he was actually from this area or from the city but given the way the he read the slight wind in the air and read the tracks on the floor, he knew that most likely he was not from the city. “Yours?” It had caught him off guard, the baritone treble resonated throughout his ears in a calming manner that he almost missed until he heard Tezuka repeat himself once more. “Yours?”

Fuji ducked under large hanging roots from a tree that was bigger than both of them combined. He couldn't still be in Japan.

“Fuji Syuusuke.” He replied voice coming out hoarse due to the humidity surrounding them. Tezuka continued forward and he idly wondered where amongst the green land he was possibly being taken to. Unlike his usual ventures where he often went to places he didn't know without purpose, he always found his way back. He was usually quite adventurous. Photography led him to places he hadn’t ever really thought of going. The jungle of the city was in some ways, forgiving in that aspect but this blew things up to a whole new scale.

“Where are we going?” Unable to keep his curiosity in any further, he asked the daring question not really anticipating an answer from the man that barely spoke more than the words.

The heat was making it unbearable and the book that he had brought along with him almost slipped out of his hands from the sweat that built up on his palms. He hadn’t expected something like this to happen so he wasn’t really dressed the part but then again he hadn’t known what could happen to begin with upon meeting the mystery man who he just found out his name. “Somewhere safe.” Was all he heard and Fuji couldn’t help but feel a little alarmed. Surely there weren’t any wild animals running around so he pushed the thought out of his over imaginative mind and continued onward. Only belatedly realizing that not bringing his camera was probably a big mistake as he came to find a lot of things he had wanted to photograph.

The way the trees fell with the weight of gravity, the morning dew that was somewhat evident on some plants and their glistening beads that created an ethereal glow. Fuji immersed himself in everything he hadn't hoped for. In everything he never expected to ever find tucked here just two miles from home or what he could call home now.

Tezuka came to a stop and he too halted looking up at the man in question. He wondered how many people Tezuka came to meet and he came to the conclusion that not many. His body language was rather awkward and stiff but he knew that it wasn’t intentional it was something that he had just grown into. Being away from society for too long could do that to people he had read.

He found it foolish to think that this was a man around the same age as him but instead of being a farmer to say the least he was wandering throughout the forest aimlessly doing god knows what. Fuji told himself that maybe there was more to this place than he realized after all some things in this world were still a mystery, Tezuka being one of them.

Tezuka lifted thick roots that fell overhead and beckoned him to go first. Fuji raised his eyebrow before doing as he was told. Alarms blaring through his head that maybe what lied further in was a group of cannibals ready to feast on him or perhaps he was being lured by a man that possibly escaped some sort of jail and found refuge here of all places. Finally finding the courage he walked through and couldn't believe his eyes. Flowers of various kinds lined you along a river that he hadn't seen before on his map of the area located at the far end. Birds chirped and flew about singing beautiful melodies as they whirred above the clearing made by the tall trees.

 

The atmosphere nothing of what they had just walked through and unlike the humidity that surrounded them on their way over to the clearing, it was easier to breathe and in fact even cooler. The water glistened with the rays of the sun coming through and the soft rustle of the leaves drifted into his ears creating bliss.

Tezuka came to stand next to him as of seeking some sort of approval but he couldn't even hide the shock and prickly even the ridiculous expression he was making ad he took in the beautiful sight. “This is…” But he couldn’t describe what it was he was feeling. It was a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time and suddenly it felt like the trip he had taken to shun himself from the wild bustle of the city was paying off. The idea of surrounding himself with nature and being in tune with a part of him that he had left many, many years ago suddenly came crashing down in him. He wanted to write, he wanted to grab a pen, pencil, anything and drift off along a piece of paper and just write.

He walked further into the clearing observing literally all the nature that used to be as much as his home as the publishing paper he surrounded himself in disbelief. Walking to the edge of the river he saw a few clearwater fishes that swam along the current, some even seeking food. It was truly unlike anything he had ever seen before and even though the area wasn’t exactly large he felt the inspiration drifting through him. It reminded him of a time he had gone to the park with his little brother. How much that memory stuck to him, probably the only one that really resonated with him than others.

Finding a space to sit, as if there wasn't any at all, he plopped down on the grass just staring at the fish that swam about. Not at all paying mind to the one who had brought him to this place in the deep forest, he began to grow weary. Perhaps the walk over to the clearing had actually done more on him than he had imagined. He couldn't calculate how long they had endlessly walked without much stoppage time in between not to mention the heat had most likely taken a toll on his body. But nonetheless he fought to stay awake but it was hopeless because the next thing he remembered was lying on the grass, falling deeper and deeper into a sleep he didn’t know was there.

He barely dreamt but when he did it was always trivial, heading to the store, or winning a contest when he was 14. But this time it was different. One he hadn’t really expected and what seemed most out of place was that Tezuka was there.

“Why?”

The voice that spoke hadn’t belonged to Tezuka nor anyone else he knew and so he continued to listen on without much else to do. Not a single thing intercepted his vision except the darkness that surrounded his conscious.

“Because, we're the same.”

The voice sounded distant, not as clear as the one he had heard seconds ago and he could make out the same baritone voice that he foolishly followed earlier.

“He's a child.”

“Am I not one as well?”

It seemed even Tezuka knew people within the forest and that fear that he had upon entering it returned. Perhaps the heat, maybe the sun had affected him so to be in a state of weariness and that's why he had fallen asleep but reading and indulging in horror stories from his companions he came to the conclusion of something much worse. He chuckled to himself knowing it was only a dream… One that was pretty vivid as any other.

“You are different. Know your place and we too will not interfere.”

“There are many of us who stay away from those like the one you have brought.” Another voice chimed in, much smaller and almost childish like.

“I understand my position here and I am grateful for everything you've bestowed upon me. He's… Like me.” Fuji realized that it was the first time he had heard Tezuka say so much in such a short amount of time. Strange things were dreams. Creating and bending reality to make it seem otherwise. Creating a persona that didn't really exist in an alternate dimension tucked in the subconscious mind.

“He may be like you but you are tied here. Remember that, Kunimitsu.”

The name drifted into his conscious and he came to like the sound of it. It suited him better than the latter. Just as footsteps walked over to him he grew still for reasons he couldn't explain. The fact that the dream had seemed a little too real boggled and jump started his senses. Those alarms telling him to wake up. Having already grown tired of his over imaginative brain running amok, he found he couldn't move.

Fuji tried again but to no avail and the footsteps grew louder hushed by what he assumed was the grass he laid in… Was it all real?

Something fell and he couldn't make sense of anything else except the shadow over his eyes, the sounds of the birds… Quiet and even the sound of the river grew still.

He couldn't remember anything else.

If it was one thing he never understood about dreams no matter how many times he read and studied about them was the minds unnatural way of creating multiple layers. Like an onion, dreams came in packs depending on how many hours you slept so it was a little daunting when he fell back into that unreal dimension into another dream that was very unusual to him. Another one that was vivid yet… Sad.

It was a place he was unfamiliar with, dark and gloomy. He could smell rain that had softened the ground and made the leaves droop with the weight of the raindrops that battered themselves onto them. Standing in what seemed like a very lonely road much similar to the one he had taken a few days ago, he looked around to find nobody walking along the bank. He couldn't really blame them since it was raining and he was oddly cold.

Taking a few steps forward he found himself coming to a stop. Cries of what sounded like somebody along the bank… Of a child's, he made a run towards it. What he hadn't expected was to find that same softened earth, the same raindrops that battered those leaves washing away and spreading along the bank the blood of a little boy no less than 10 years old. He quickly rushed to his side and tried to tend to him but for some reason… He couldn't touch him and the boy didn't seem to see him either.

His button down shirt was ripped and a branch probably longer than his arm yet wider than his forearm had impaled itself into the boys stomach. Fuji stood up and slipped on the soil that had turned into mud and for once in his life or at least in this place, he felt real fear.

Hearing the boy cry out for help made his ears hurt and he tried to tell him he was there and he was going to find help only he couldn't. Before he knew it… The dream had come to an end.

When he woke, he was lying in the same clearing. The sky had darkened and what had jolted him awake mostly was the terrible pain shooting up his side. Stretching his limbs he glanced around to find Tezuka gone. “Tezuka?” He asked voice coming out groggy from sudden sleep. He could no longer see beyond the river where the flowers were in full bloom and the birds had been replaced by crickets. Feeling the flies and the multiple insects hovering over him, he stood up. Beginning to panic as the sun slowly set leaving him in pure darkness, he grew frustrated and called out once more, “Tezuka?” The realization that he was completely alone without any bearings on getting out suddenly hit him like a freight train.

There was rustling in the space he couldn't see and he felt that same fear return. “Here.” He heard from behind. His body on full alert, he turned around in fear staring at the man that held that same expressionless, lost and worried look. His mind entertaining the dream he had just stepped out of, fuzzy and unreal like they always were yet somewhere in the back of his mind it felt so familiar. There was no way the same person in his dream was Tezuka. So little words exchanged yet in his wonderland he was rather the talkative one that didn't seem to touch light. The thought fluttered through his mind about the other two voices that spoke with him and then that awful dream about the boy.

He shook them out of his mind and couldn't help but look at the setting sun that laid it's final rays along the river and the flowers that were scattered about. Everything had seemed surreal throughout the day but by night everything turned magical. Fireflies littered the place followed by the golden hue reflected by the sun from the river. It was unbelievable and yet he felt his heart sink. “Let's go.” He heard but before he could say anything, Tezuka had began walking to their exit… Wherever it was.

He racked his mind of the sights he had seen and things he had experienced. Nothing could compare something as ethereal as the forest he had willingly stepped into and what's more he began to grow more and more curious as to who Tezuka was. He didn't know where to begin nor how to start to understand. It was silly and perhaps even ridiculous to even try to remember what he had dreamt of and use that as a means of understanding but he had no other lead.  
As they continued to walk with little to no light, Fuji tripped on a vine totally catching himself he sighed. As beautiful as nature was it was truly treacherous. Staring at Tezuka who seemed to be able to navigate pretty easily through the darkness that surrounded them he said what he probably shouldn't have. “Kunimitsu.” Tezuka stopped and Fuji had to remind himself that he was alone in the middle of nowhere with a man he barely knew but it was too late. The name slipped out of his lips faster than he could breathe and Tezuka continued on.

The breath he didn't know he was holding slipped past his lips and he continued on trying to forget whatever it was he dreamt of. “There.” Tezuka blurted out after what felt like centuries, extending his arm to where the clearing between the bushes and trees separated. The sound of the river he knew of drifted past his ears and he smiled knowing he was out of the forest but before he could thank Tezuka for his help and for earlier, he had turned to go back into the forest.

Taking a step forward he reached out to stop him and Tezuka stopped. “I can't.” Fuji gave him an incredulous look before Tezuka began walking back from where they had come from. He was tempted to follow but he had just shown the exit and he was afraid of losing it. For once, his rationality dwindled and he followed him in only to find him gone. He inwardly cursed himself and walked back stepping into the pavement. From the outside he couldn't believe such a place would exist hidden within and what's more, what kind of person would stay inside it. It was dark and even though there was little light on the road, further inside that place there was no light.

Not wanting to further get lost, he chose to head home with too many questions in his head. Much too many to even think about that his walk home hadn't seemed real nor long. Everything that had happened today was on repeat like a broken record from the time he had met with Tezuka to the their parting and he couldn't seem to figure out any of it. He had wanted to find out more about Tezuka but instead he was left with more questions.

The following day he didn’t return to the same place. Instead he walked up the hill towards the small house of the old couple he had met. The walk had been a little more taxing than he had anticipated but he was rewarded with the most beautiful view of the village that he could see in the distance from the top of the hill. What was stunning of the very view was the multiple rice fields he could make out not far from there that he hadn't known had existed. It was the little things such as these moments that made him wonder how vast and unknown the world was even though he only lived on one part of it.

He was beginning to understand the reason for wanting to stay somewhere so far yet so secluded from the city. It was like taking a deep breath that had always been there. It was liberating and refreshing.

Stopping at the little cottage surrounded by plants and vegetables he looked around and couldn't help but think that no one was home. It was small and cozy. Tucked in between the shade coming from a tree nearby yet the sun had found its way to make its presence known and shone down with all it's might. The little gate that was made of wood barely came up to his waist and reminded him of the turnstiles from the subway system back home except it made a loud creak. The hinges seemed a little old and he couldn't really argue as even the house held it's years but still he could tell it had been maintained properly.

“Fuji-kun?” He heard the voice coming from the side of the house that headed towards what he assumed was the backyard. He smiled at her bewildered expression that soon dissipated into one of pure joy. “My, I didn't expect any visitors today.” She said gleefully and he idly thought if they received any at all. The hill up here was taxing and the thought occurred to him that Kosuke-san probably walked it every other day.

“That's quite alright. I did drop by unexpected.” He chuckled as she placed down her gardening tools and he took a few steps forward before her other glove was removed. “Were you doing some gardening?” If it was another thing that he enjoyed on his free time, when he had it, was gardening. Back home he rarely had the chance to even try and maintain a plant but growing up he remembered his mother attempting to keep a few of them that eventually would die due to lack of care. So he had taken it upon himself to try. He couldn't remember how many had died before he got the hang of it. It was truly rewarding and they were beautiful.

“Yes,” She paused and looked up at him, “Would you like to see?” He nodded and she led the way. He wasn't disappointed at what lied just a little beyond the narrow path leading to the backyard. Lilies and tulips and even some Rosalias were spread throughout the large patch of land. Their scent wafting into his nose and attacking his senses. She smiled and went to tend to a Jupiter flower. “I have so much free time that I spend most of it here.” Fuji looked around at the different flowers and even some bushes that had been artistically trimmed surely not of her doing and marveled at it.

He turned his attention to her as the sound of her footsteps came beside him. “This is the first time I've had someone in my garden since that day.” Her words was hushed and she held a pained expression unlike the one he had seen just moments ago. He cocked his head to the side in question and remembered the story her husband had interrupted her from continuing.

Choosing his words carefully, he shifted, “That day?” He took notice of the way her eyes turned towards him before giving him a warm smile and walked into the house with him following behind. “You must have seen a lot of change with the years.” He said earnestly as he took a seat on the couch which was worn due to time yet still comfy.

She poured him some tea and she sat across him trying to articulate the proper words before starting. “When we had just gotten married, I noticed there was a boy that lived just down the hill from here. His parents were very strict and because of it he often left his house. A rambunctious little boy he was but very well mannered given he was raised as such.” She paused to take a sip from her tea. “One day after returning from the village festival I had seen movement in the sunflowers I had planted. Large they were in size. Almost as tall as you!” She exclaimed and he chuckled.

“Well at the time we had pests and I had thought it was maybe another rodent coming to gnaw at my plants. As I approached them I saw that same boy tucked underneath the sunflowers… Hiding.” Her eyes softened. “He jumped after seeing me and I told him that he could visit me any time he'd like. My parents were strict with me so I knew the hardships especially for a young boy.” She leaned back and stared at the little fireplace with no wood in it. “To my surprise, he came by the next day and the next. He was such a kind hearted boy and smart. Even helped around the house when Kosuke was away. He loved my plants and sometimes he would sleep by the lilies that I had that time. He was a very peculiar boy for his age until one day, he didn't show.”

Fuji held onto his cup, tea cold and leaning forward, waiting for her to continue. There was a soft rustle of the wind that picked up and the atmosphere seemed to thicken but nonetheless waited. “His parents received terrible news that he had gotten caught in a terrible mudslide from the typhoon that had hit. He had been punctured on his side and lost blood rather quickly with no way of contacting anybody… He passed away.” She stared at her now empty cup. “The typhoon's out here can be dangerous and that day… He had gone to get me groceries. Kosuke had gone away on a business trip and the boy insisted. I…” She fell silent and Fuji's palms grew cold. Surely that dream he had had, that terrible dream, wasn't of what she had just described. But everything she had mentioned, the mud, the rain and the blood was perfectly vivid in his mind. The feeling of helplessness came back and he could see it in her eyes that she had felt the same back then and maybe even still did. “If I hadn't…” She looked away and tried to hold in her tears. Kosuke probably knew of the pain she had gone through and that's why he hadn't let her continue. He was glad that he had because that same pain that now painted itself on her face was slowly making its way to his. To lose a life so young and what's more alone. He couldn't imagine a more terrible way of leaving this world.

“I'm sorry for your loss.” He managed to say and she shook her head.

She smiled taking his cup and hers to the sink. “Such a nice lad he was. His parents left soon after to forget the tragedy but one never forgets a lost child.” Fuji stood up to help her and she patted him. “I'm sure the forest took care of him. When a young innocent soul dies their spirit lives on. They go back to the earth like all living things.” His eyes widened at her words. “Children of the forest away from their home is the same as exile.” She said with a smile but she hadn't realized that the words she had just said resonated deeply within him. He smiled trying to mask the shock. Only taking it as pure coincidence, he sat back down. “Tezuka Kunimitsu was his name,” She chuckled, “Even his name was very grown up.” She turned to look at him and frowned. “What's wrong Fuji-kun?”

If what she had said was true. If the story he had heard was in fact real and not just the rambling of an elderly old woman than Tezuka would be her age if not shy by a few years but none of it made sense. Tezuka…. The Tezuka he knew was his age. He chuckled perhaps not knowing he was doing it and looked at her baffled. “I have to go. I'm sorry.” Fuji stood up and bowed at her before leaving.

The sun was setting but he could only think of one place to be. The dream he had in the clearing suddenly made sense to him. That wasn't a dream at all... it was real. Tezuka was...a spirit trapped by the forest. As he walked he tried to bring back the rationality he knew he should have had, he tried to think of a perfect sound explanation to what he had heard and what he had experienced but couldn't come up with an answer. The voices that drifted into his conscious were maybe what he once read about as Yokai. When he was little he had read about such mythical beings and took interest in them simply because they had intrigued him but knowing that they existed…. There was no way.

Passing his house he walked faster as the sun set and the wind picked up. He didn't understand why he was able to see him nor why it was him that could but he suddenly felt very conscious of the fact that he had been communicating with a spirit that had shone him more than he ever imagined in less than just a few days.

Standing outside the same oak tree he peered into what looked like darkness covered by leaves and took in a deep breath. Parting then along with fallen branches, he struggled to find his way to where they had been, to where he had been taken. The possibility of never finding it, the possibility of getting lost and not finding him grew by the second but he pushed that fear away because he wanted to be sure. Not at all knowing if he'd even come face to face with the man that he so desperately wanted to see. The cicadas buzzed loudly and the crickets that chirped made his head pound a tenfold as he pressed on tripping on vines and even the few fallen trees he remembered there to be.

Eyes widened as he stared at Tezuka's back that faced him. The realization of everything hitting him and the sheer thought of having come face to face with someone like him… It… Made him unsure of everything he knew up until now. “You're…?” Tezuka’s gaze moved from in front of him to the ground beneath them. The cicadas grew quiet despite the summer heat that burned his skin and the air was thick. All of a sudden it became a little harder to breathe. “Then…” Fuji started but stopped once Tezuka turned to face him. He stared into contemplative hazel eyes and for the first time he saw an emotion so determined and so childish like his own actions pass through them.

“You saw?” His voice came out quiet and unsure. Hesitant. Fuji didn't know how to respond so he nodded feeling the sweat on his back. “Then… I can no longer hide from it,” Tezuka paused and held Fuji's gaze, “I can no longer hide it from you.”

“Then that means you can't…” But he wasn't able to finish because Tezuka came to stand in front of him. The usual look of wonder and curiosity absent but instead a more stern look replaced it and he was at a loss for words.

“I don't remember much of that night… But I do remember having woken up here. The pain was gone and I thought it was a miracle. Until I saw things. Them.” Fuji looked around feeling uncomfortable by his sudden tone and he could feel something ominous surround them. “They won't hurt you. Because you're like me.” Tezuka softly said, “Perhaps that's what attracted me to you.”

And that's when Fuji noticed that the words he had said meant that he was attracted to someone his age. There weren't many people within the area that were his age. Married couples, children and old couples to residence here so it didn't seem unnatural to him but what was was that… “How come I can see you?” The day they had met was strange. The sounds were dull and the people had vanished. He always found himself thinking back on it and he could only dismiss it as a useless thought taking up useless time but it would nag at him. There were certain things in this world that could be explained and others… That couldn't.

“I let you see me.” Then it dawned on him the way they had parted that day and the day after. The way Tezuka had always seemed to disappear from his sight. He just thought it was peculiar but he never thought it was because he had been… Endowed to this forest. He never thought he'd meet a spirit. “You let me see you.” The words brought him back to reality and Fuji gave Tezuka a confused look before he could explain. “The camera you brought with you that day… a lot of spirits can be manifested from it. Because you had it, I was able to connect with you.” Fuji looked back at the river that had lost its original appeal as the atmosphere still seemed to hold a dark aura to it. “But, you're very susceptible.” Tezuka finished chuckling and he couldn't help but join in. Tezuka in his usual form was strange. Certainly peculiar like that old lady had mentioned.

They sat there watching the river even though the sun had fully set. Fuji didn't feel like going home. Not yet. With Tezuka next to him, he didn't feel that ominous presence anymore and that was enough to stay there. Still, everything seemed unreal and he was one hundred percent sure he was dreaming. It didn't seem real. Before he noticed what was happening, he had fallen onto the grass completely worn out. He was extremely tired even though he hadn't exerted himself like he had the previous times. “Fuji?” Tezuka's voice drifted into his ears and he could see Tezuka looking up. He was angry but he didn't remember anything else because he was just so tired.

When he woke he found himself staring at the ceiling and he turned in his bed. It smelled like humidity and the window was open dispersing the mugginess from the room. It was still dark and he could barely make out anything but the way the curtains flowed along with the soft breeze from window.

…

He sat up alarmed and got out of bed. He had fallen asleep in the clearing not at home. How did he get here?

“You're awake.” The voice startled him from his sleep induced mind and he fell backwards staring at Tezuka in his house.

Fuji stared up at him bewildered before the words came out, “You're not supposed to be here.” Tezuka looked away. “You'll disappear.” Fuji said a little louder in hopes that Tezuka would look at him. He got up and the urge to push him, slap him even, ran through his veins but he knew he was being irrational. “Did you bring me home?” He asked trying to change the topic and wondering how he had managed to do so if he was a spirit. Tezuka nodded and he looked out the window, his eyes held a sort of sorrow. Fuji decided not to question it any further. “Thanks.”

Not at all knowing what to do nor say he ran his hands through his hair. The conversation with the old lady rang through his thoughts and he glanced at Tezuka one more time before sitting back down. “Children of the forest away from their home is the same as exile.” Perhaps Tezuka too, had been shunned from his home. Because of him... Tezuka had nowhere else to go and he didn't know exactly how to go about it. Maybe taking him back to the forest but as he watched Tezuka looking at everything in wonder perhaps for the first time in god knows how long he thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad to teach him a few things.  
“Did you take this?” Tezuka asked staring at a frame he had hung just days ago. Fuji smiled and nodded. “It's beautiful.” It was the first photo he had taken and the exact same one he had gotten an award from in high school. It was simple but he liked to look back at it because it reminded him just why he enjoyed photography. It was a photo of a bird following footsteps, specifically his own with a bit of his shadow peering into the photograph itself. It brought back good memories. Back when times were just a bit simpler.

Suddenly the urge to write came to him but the desire to tend to Tezuka was also evident and he stood up turning on his light. Taking out a piece of paper from the rusty drawer that squeaked, he began to write. Shortly after a few minutes, Tezuka sat down next to him watching him and he didn't mind. He could feel those eyes glancing at him and the words he painted onto each page. He didn't let the flow stop and continued to do so. Every now and then he would stop to flex his wrist before continuing. Fuji didn't think it was weird when he saw Tezuka rest his head on the coffee table as he continued to watch him, nor did he think it was weird when he casually asked him if he was alright. In fact, he found it endearing yet a little strange that just the revelation of having his secret so out in the open had prompted him to be more assertive and talkative. It was… Endearing.

When the sun had peeked out, Fuji laid back down only to find Tezuka had fallen asleep. He was sure he had written something extraordinary. When he wrote, he didn't think. He just let the words flow and occasionally he'd fix a few mistakes before returning to his work. He came here for one reason and that reason was for inspiration yet he had found more than one reason to stay here just a bit longer. Glancing at Tezuka, he quirked his eyebrow. He found it interesting how someone like him could sleep despite everything he had read before contradicting his own knowledge. Fuji sat up after stretching and rang his manager.

“I've managed to write something that you'd be interested in.”

“Finally found your spark?” His manager had asked and Fuji smiled at the sound of the coffee grinder going off along with people talking in the background. Just like him to be in a coffee shop on probably his second cup of the day.

He glanced at Tezuka, “I think I've found it. A rather big spark.” He chuckled.

There was a grunt before he could make out the door to the place he assumed, “What does that even mean? Well send whatever you have over.”

Fuji hung up and sighed. He was sure once he got the okay he would have to leave and the idea alone made him feel a little… Empty. Pushing the thought to the side, he changed out of his clothes and headed to shower.

There were many things he wished he could have done in his time there. Visit a few of the local places, maybe head over to a few of the restaurants in the area that required a good walk but all that changed once they had met and he found those things to be unimportant.

Tezuka became someone he could depend on and even though Fuji wouldn't leave his house much for the sake of it being too hot, he found he didn't mind at all. He taught Tezuka a few things and showed him all the books he had brought with him along with the two that he had brought that were written by him personally. He couldn't retain the joy that flowed through him whenever those eyes lit up every time he learned something new. In many ways, Tezuka despite being his age, was like a child. Technically he was. Having grown up in the forest surrounded by whatever it was that had protected him and whatever it was that had taken care of him, he had remained at heart, a boy. Fuji enjoyed this aspect of his because regardless how much of a child he was he was considerate and kind.

It wasn't until after a week of Tezuka staying with him did he ask the daring question, “Will you… be okay?” They were sitting on the Engawa looking out at the garden that he had tried to maintain on his first few days there but had failed to do so. Still, the sunset always looked beautiful here and for that he was grateful for it.

“I don't know. I've never been away from them.” He heard and Tezuka leaned back. Fuji thought that perhaps he should go back. He wasn't sure what had happened when he passed out but it couldn't have been good since… Tezuka never spoke about it. Not that that mattered to begin with. Tezuka rarely spoke about his time there.

Fuji nodded and continued to look out. He heard a light thud and turned to see Tezuka lying on his side in pain. “Tezuka?” He questioned and Tezuka had turned around back facing him and curled up. “What's wrong?” That's when he realized that he needed to go back. He stood up and looked around, “You need to go back.”

“I don't want to.”

“You'll die... There won't be a second time.” Tezuka groaned and he shook his head. “Why are you so stubborn!?”

“I don't want to go back… Knowing I can't see you again.” Those words alone had taken away his panic and he dropped to his knees to look at him. “Being with you made me realize what it was like to be alive again.” Fuji stared at him. Not capable of forming any words he watched as Tezuka sat up with much effort. “I don't think I have much time left.” He couldn't stop the tears that began to fall down his face. “Thank you… For everything.” Tezuka whispered and it was like the same breeze he had felt that day underneath the oak tree, it was like the sound of the river and the refreshing heat against his skin, arms wrapped around him and his eyes widened before he was gone.

The sun had set and soon the chirping from the crickets resounded throughout the house where he sat. Everything felt like it had been torn from him yet he couldn't express his loss but the only thing he could do was let out a silent cry. He didn't know how long he had stayed rooted to the spot but soon he had fallen asleep.

_Two weeks later_

“You've written something amazing. Probably better than all your other ones but I shouldn't expect any less from you.” Fuji smiled at his manager and took out a piece of paper. “What's this?” His manager looked at it before placing it back down. “But you just came back. I'm sure we can work something but why do you want to make that your permanent location? What about your promotions?”

“I'll still do the signings.” Fuji negotiated before chuckling, “besides, didn't you want me to find my spark?”

His manager scoffed and patted his manuscript, “It’s right here!” Giving his manager one last look, he grinned before taking out of his pen. A piece of paper fell onto the ground and his manager picked it up before giving him a questioning look. “What is this?” Fuji took it back tucking it in his bag once more. “It's just a photo of a man and a few leaves.”

“It's my spark.” Fuji said with smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~~!!
> 
> This was honestly an interesting piece of work even for me since it was my first time going through with this kind of concept?? Nevertheless it was exciting and fun. Not to mention since this was part of the Tenipuri Big Bang Challenge it was pretty amazing to have a collaboration with an artist. 
> 
> Which was again beautifully done by Rhapshie which I still can't stop marveling at! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
